The present application relates generally to the field of removable data storage devices. More specifically, the present application relates to the field of systems and methods for protecting data on a removable data storage device.
People store personal information, photographs, and other sensitive data on personal electronic devices, e.g., mobile phones, smart phones, tablet computers, etc. If the personal electronic device is lost or stolen, the information and data may be revealed, which could have a devastating effect on the device owner and others. Accordingly, several systems and methods enable a user to remotely wipe the memory of a smart phone. However, if the sensitive data is stored on a removable data storage device, e.g., SIM card, flash memory card, etc., wiping the memory of the smart phone may be ineffective in protecting the stored data. Thus, there is a need to protect data stored on a removable data storage device.